This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘BCHY-11.068’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between a variety known to the inventor as ‘BCHY-06.014’ (unpatented) which was the seed parent and the patented variety known as ‘BC8.3’—U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,507—which was the pollen parent. ‘BCHY-06.014’ was the subject of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/999,982 which was abandoned. ‘BCHY-06.014’ originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the unpatented variety known as ‘LK49’ which was the seed parent and a commercial variety known as ‘Venedig’ to the inventor which may be the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,928 and registered as ‘Venice Raven’. ‘Venedig’ was the pollen parent of that cross. ‘LK49’ is relatively compact plant with wiry stems, relatively small leaves, relatively small sepalous florets, and inflorescences that are resistant to being damaged by conditions in commercial coolers. ‘BCHY-06.014’ has strong stems, attractive inflorescences, and develops very deep pigmentation when treated with aluminum at commercial levels, and even if treated with only a relatively small amount of aluminum it develops a uniform and attractive pigmentation. ‘BC8.3’ is the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,507 that issued on May 5, 2015. ‘BC8.3’ originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the commercial variety known as ‘Nizza’ to the inventor, and a commercial variety known as ‘Messalina’ to the inventor. The inventor is not aware if ‘Nizza’ and ‘Messalina’ are patented. ‘BC8.3’ has compact, attractive inflorescences with relatively large sepalous florets that ring and almost hide all of the non-sepalous florets in the center of the panicle, attractive sepal pigmentation, grows well under commercial conditions, and stems that branch easily and are relatively strong.
The variety ‘BCHY-11.068’ has sepalous florets with uniform sepal pigmentation at maturity and good commercial characteristics. The color of the sepals changes as the plant ages. Below is a table comparing the new variety to similar varieties, including the variety ‘BCHY-11.028’ which is the subject of copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/999,150 and resulted from the same series of crosses. The new variety ‘BCHY-11.068’ differs from copending variety ‘BCHY-11.028’ in that non-sepalous florets of the inflorescence of ‘BCHY-11.068’ are hidden by the sepalous florets while the non-sepalous florets of ‘BCHY-11.028’ are ringed and not hidden by the sepalous florets, the majority of buds of ‘BCHY-11.068’ develop into sepalous florets, the inflorescence of the new variety ‘BCHY-11.068’ is globose while the inflorescence of ‘BCHY-11.028’ is flat, and the sepals and florets of ‘BCHY 11.068’ are smaller than those of ‘BCHY-11.028’.
TABLE 1U.S. Plant patentapplication Ser. No.U.S.Plant(abandoned)Pat. New Variety13/999,982No. 25,507‘BCHY-11.068’‘BCHY-06.014’‘BC8.3’Leaf size10.5 cm wide ×9 cm wide ×10 cm ×14 cm long13.5 cm long16 cmPlant height15″ in 6″ pot.18″ in 6″ pot.15″ in 6″ potStem strengthStrongStrongSterns arerelativelystrong.SepalUpper sides ofTreated WithUpper side Pigmentationsepals areAluminum -ofsepals isR.H.S. 94 AMatureR.H.S. 73A(violet - blueinflorescences -(red - purplegroup). UnderBoth sides ofgroup) insides of sepalssepals arecenter, andare R.H.S. 96 DR.H.S. 95 Bmargins of(violet - blue(violet - bluesepals aregroup).group).R.H.S. 56 A(red group).Sepalous Floret55 mm60 mm50 mm to Size -60 mmDiameterCommericalU.S.variety ‘Venedig’Plant patentwhich may be U.S.application Plant Pat. No.Ser. No.10,92814/999,150‘Venice Raven’‘BCHY-11.028Leaf size11 cm wide ×8.5 cm wide ×15.5 cm long -14 cm longsource U.S.PP10,928Plant height12″ in 6″ pot -14″ in 6″ pot.observed controlsgrown alongside‘BC6.1’.Stem strengthStrong -Strongobserved controlsgrown alongside‘BC6.1’.SepalUpper side ofBoth sides ofPigmentationsepals is R.H.S.sepals are84 A (violetR.H.S. 72 Cgroup). Under(red - purpleside of sepals isgroup).R.H.S. 85 A(violet group)observed controlsgrown alongside‘BC6.1’.Sepalous Floret70 mm -75 mmSize -observed controlsDiametergrown alongside‘BC6.1’.
The new cultivar ‘BCHY-11.068’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were used from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘BCHY-11.068’ remains firmly fixed.